everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Moacir Banana
Moacir Banana is the grandson of the old woman from the Brazilian fairy tale Why the Bananas Belong to the Monkey. Info Name: Moacir Banana Age: 15 Parent's Story: Why the Bananas Belong to the Monkey. Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Leif Hirsch Secret Heart's Desire: To keep my bananas and make sure the monkeys don't take them. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at sculpting things out of wax. Storybook Romance Status: I'm only fifteen. Now's not the time to worry about finding a girlfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to get very possessive of my bananas at times. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. This class lets me use bananas in all sorts of recipes. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I don't get along well with monkeys. Best Friend Forever After: I love all of my friends, but I'm not friends with monkeys. Character Appearance Moacir is of average height, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a yellow shirt with a banana pattern and yellow shorts. Personality Moacir loves bananas. He is always eating them. He grows banana trees for a living and collects bananas from them. He tends to talk very loudly, and he gets very possessive of his bananas. He finds himself always competing with the monkeys. Biography Hello there! I'm Moacir Banana. My grandmother owned a banana farm, but monkeys kept taking the bananas. One day, after a big monkey made off with her biggest bananas, she made a boy out of wax to distract the monkeys. The monkeys tried to get the bananas from the wax boy, but when one of them punched it, their hands got stuck in the wax. Other monkeys came to help the monkey, but to no avail - until the sun melted the wax. The old woman saw what happened and left her banana farm to the monkeys. She went to raise cabbages. My dad (my grandma's son) heard about the whole thing and started a banana farm of his own. Luckily, we haven't had to deal with monkeys. I'm one of three kids - I have an older brother and an older sister. We help our parents raise bananas. As you can see, I'm crazy about bananas. I eat them all the time - I like banana pudding, banana bread, banana cream pie, and just about anything else. I think that bananas should belong to humans - monkeys don't need a monopoly on them. I could make a lot of monkey growing all different varieties of banana, but of course the monkeys might sabotage it since they're such pests. I'm going to Ever After High, where I'm in my second year. I've made friends with my roommate Leif, who is also a great lover of nature. We spend a lot of time together - especially in the great outdoors. I've inherited my grandma's skill of making things out of wax. I make all sorts of wax figures, but I need to protect them since wax is very sentitive to the weather. Unfortunately, sometimes my wax figures melt. I hate it when they do that. Trivia *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Edward Bosco. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Brazilian Category:Work in progress